


somethings out there

by didsomeonesaymarblehornets



Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesaymarblehornets/pseuds/didsomeonesaymarblehornets
Summary: Jay tries to wish Alex a Merry Christmas.
Kudos: 9





	somethings out there

**Author's Note:**

> If you remember me from Tumblr you get a veterans discount. Just a short little piece to motivate me to post here.

Finals had wrapped up as the snow pounded down from the heavens outside. Alex can see it from the window of his class, his last exam finally over, Holiday break now within his midst. He stares blankly outside to the white nothingness as students scramble to their cars and dorms, ready and thankful to be home for the holiday season.

Jay sees this. Like always, he watches Alex, who is unlike his usually cheery self.

"Cleaning of the car's totally gonna suck," he mentions idly to Alex, who doesn't even look in his direction as he speaks. Alex says nothing but shrugs slightly. Jay took it personal when his friends we're sad, but this time, he had assumed it was something with Amy. He had been acting off for the past few months, since summer, actually, so he just assumed it was trouble with the girlfriend.

"Want to go to the cafe? I'll buy you pizza."

Alex takes another moment of looking into the nothingness outside before he turns to Jay, instantly packing his book bag with his things. "No, thanks though Jay. Do you have a ride home?"

"I own a car."

"Right." Alex pressed a hand to his temple and closed his eyes. "Yeah, sorry, forgot."

Jay is silent for a moment before he turns to give Alex space. "Well, I guess, I guess I'll see you over break, or something. We're still on for Marble Hornets filming?"

Alex shoots a quick panicked look at Jay before restoring his calm. "I'll let you know." He gathers his bag and puts it over his shoulder, heading towards the exit of the now empty room. "Happy Holidays, Jay," he says quietly before exiting quickly.

Jay sighs. He watches as Alex leaves to his car through the window, figuring to wait a little to see if the storm will quiet down so he can have an easier time beating the five o' clock traffic. Alex's demeanor is strange, staring at the woods beyond the parking lot despite it being nearly invisible, checking behind him every now and then, and nearly running to his car.

Something was wrong but he couldn't prod, right? He's already asked before, and it seems like whatever it is, Alex doesn't want to say.

He takes a look at his phone to check the time, and notices a new text from Alex.

" _Don't get home too late. Merry Christmas Jay._ "


End file.
